fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong Country: Jungle Fever
|color2 = #632A0F |developers = Lone Planet |publishers = |releasedates = 2020 |genre = 2D Platformer |modes = Singleplayer, multiplayer }} Donkey Kong Country: Jungle Fever is a 2D platformer in the Donkey Kong Country series, developed by Lone Planet and published by Nintendo as the sixth entry in the series (seventh if Donkey Kong 64 is counted). Story Intro Cutscene One day, Donkey Kong is loafing around near his Banana Hoard, eating bananas and throwing them aside. One banana peel falls near a Kritter in a business suit, who stands before DK and begins to let out incoherent grunting noises as he presents a flowchart and a briefcase full of Banana Coins, the former having the words "Banana Sales" on them. Donkey Kong, thinking of how he needs the Banana Coins to buy a Nintendo Switch, eagerly signs the contract without reading it whatsoever. A few days later, while Donkey Kong is resting in his treehouse, Nintendo Switch in hand, Diddy jumps through the window and begins to let out screeches and growls as if he wants DK to see something. Heading outside, the duo spot a giant billboard towering over the jungle that says "KremKroc Industries: Now Selling Bananas". Donkey Kong raises his fist in anger and leaps down from his treehouse alongside Diddy, joined by Dixie, Chunky, Lanky, Tiny, and the Kong-loyal Kremlings Kip and Kass as they stare at the jungle before them, ready for what could be their biggest adventure yet. Characters Playable Supporting Coming soon. Antagonists Animal Friends Gameplay Donkey Kong Country: Jungle Fever plays similarly to previous entries in the series. The player controls one of two Kongs as part of a tag-team system, with control shifting to the other Kong should the frontline one be hit, though DK Barrels allow you to reobtain your partner. The game's levels continue the carefully timed, momentum-based platforming the series is known for, with the Kongs able to roll through enemies, jump on them, and pound the ground to uncover secrets on the way through levels. Due to the return of the increased difficulty of the Rare-era titles, two difficulty settings are available. *'Classic Mode' only grants the player two hit points, one for each Kong. *'Modern Mode' brings back the Heart system from the Retro Studios-era Donkey Kong Country titles, granting four hit points, with your partner disappearing once you lose two of them. Worlds Donkey Kong Country: Jungle Fever has eight worlds, with several levels in each. Within every level however is a single Golden Banana. If every Golden Banana in a world is collected, that world's Banana Missions are opened up, which offer unique twists on the original level's gameplay or provide a new mission-based objective to complete within said level, relying on your original knowledge of the level. Collectables and Barrels Keeping with series tradition, Donkey Kong Country: Jungle Fever features many collectables, though they aren't as tedious to collect as they were in 64! Many Barrel varieties also appear and can be used to navigate levels and defeat enemies with ease. Enemies Category:Donkey Kong Country (series) Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Lone Planet's Projects Category:Platforming Games Category:Donkey Kong Games